Le prix de ma Liberté
by Shikyo-chan
Summary: Paniquée, elle fuyait sans un regard en arrière, ses sourcils noirs froncés, et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Les ténèbres l'entourait toujours mais elle n'attendait que la lumière, qu'elle vienne enfin enfin guérir ses peurs. Et la seule qui allait tout perdre quoi qu'il arrive, c'était elle, parce que si la liberté l'embrassa aujourd'hui elle l'entraîna dans la solitude également
1. Chapter 1 : Áwilë Fairië, árucë fairië

_**Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas **The hobbit** , sous aucune de ses formes_

Bonjoir vous tous! ça fais un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté et je dois avouer que ça me manque cruellement. Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui je lance le premier chapitre d'une fic sur l'univers qui possède tout mon cœur: Terre du Milieu, me voila. Je tiens à préciser que je vais m'inspirer autant du film que du livre! Donc je ne sais pas encore si je garde Tauriel, Legolas et compagnie. J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance donc il est clair que niveau rythme de parution le début sera réglé comme une horloge suisse, pour la suite... Et bien croisez les doigts très chers...

Je ne sais pas encore quel pairing il y aura ni vraiment quel rating je dois mettre, on verra bien ;)

Il me semble avoir tout dis donc je vous laisse avec le court premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

 ** _Le prix de ma liberté_**

 ** _Chapitre 1_** **: Áwilë Fairië, árucë fairië**

Les bourrasques cuisaient sa peau meurtrie sans discontinuer. Paniquée, elle fuyait sans un regard en arrière, ses sourcils noirs froncés douloureusement, et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Le poil sombre et maculé de sang de sa monture salissait et irritait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Les ténèbres l'entourait toujours mais elle n'attendait que la lumière du jour, qu'elle vienne enfin guérir ses peurs. Ses mains brûlées, striées de cicatrices, se refermait avec une violence sans égal dans la crinière sombre de l'animal. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses tempes et pulsait sourdement la douleur dans les plaies encore fraîches. Le bruit des pattes griffues maltraitant le sol résonnait dans son esprit comme une mélodie malfaisante, en suivant un tempo terrifiant les griffes grinçaient sur les pierres noires, maculés de sang et de boue. Une odeur de mort imprégnait ses guenilles en lambeaux, elle ferma les yeux un instant, ne supportant plus la brûlure que provoquait la chaleur infernale des forges. Des larmes involontaires continuèrent son calvaire, incendiant l'intérieur de ses paupières. Avec difficultés et le souffle court elle releva lentement ses paupières avant de les écarquiller violemment. Elle hurla, à sa monture en voyant un mur se dresser devant eux :

" _Hyarya sillumë !"*_

Elle sentie sous ses doigts les poils de l'animal se dresser à l'entente de l'ordre. Il obéit immédiatement et tourna à gauche en poussant un grognement guttural.

La hanche de la jeune femme commençait à l'élancer sérieusement et sa vue en était très affaiblie. Sa tête commença à chanceler dangereusement des frissons inquiétants déséquilibrant violemment son corps. Elle sentit la froideur des ténèbres lécher son esprit alors que sa peau transpirait à grosse goutte, la chaleur des fours faisant ruisseler son front.

Alors qu'elle se sentait couler dans l'inconscience des voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop grincèrent alors dans la caverne

" ** _Snaga gimpat! Golug thrak Shakhat°°!"_**

L'entente de cette langue affreuse lui fit violemment relever la tête... Alors ça y est, il se sont finalement rendu compte de son absence ? L'écho de leur voix rocailleuses semblait la poursuivre dans les boyaux de pierres " _snaga..._ " ce mot la fit frissonner de dégoût. Mais le rappel de sa condition d'esclave passa bien vite dans un coin de son cerveau alors qu'une peur dévorante lui tordit le ventre, ses abdominaux tétanisés se contractant sans cesse, tant les images sanglantes qu'imaginaient son esprit la terrorisait !

Que lui ont-ils fait ? Que lui ont-ils fait ? Que lui ont-ils fait ? Que...-

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par le sifflement d'une dague qui glissa non loin de son visage avant de se ficher dans le mur de pierre qui se dressait devant la jeune femme et sa monture. Elle glapit de surprise et se pencha vivement en avant, collant sa joue contre la fourrure malodorante. Elle clos ses yeux quelques secondes avec violence, tentant de reprendre un maigre courage puis elle se pencha vers les oreilles velues et chuchota quelques mots. L'animal fit confiance à sa cavalière et obliqua très légèrement vers la gauche de nouveau. Ils s'approchaient à grandes foulés du mur et elle tendit le bras prudemment devant elle et frôla le manche du poignard profondément planté dans la pierre noire. D'un mouvement vif du poignet elle saisit l'extrémité et dégagea la lame de sa prison rocailleuse, aussitôt elle ordonna de nouveau et l'animal accéléra soudainement en suivant le chemin indiqué précédemment. Il frôlait les murs et y éraflait involontairement les mollets et genoux nus de sa compagne.

Les voix agressaient de leur langue maudite l'ouïe sensible de l'esclave. Ce chemin ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer, toujours plus haut elle grimpait, toujours plus vite elle allait, mais toujours plus loin sa liberté fuyait.

La rage au ventre et les regrets au cœur elle baissa furtivement son regard vers ses mains l'éclat bleu du magnifique anneau à son majeur la fascina, l'écriture penchée se dessinait sur l'acier bleu en magnifiques arabesques dorées... Comment le Noir Parler pouvait-il être si beau lorsqu'il était écrit et lui faire saigner les oreilles lorsqu'elle l'entendait à longueur de journée...

Elle se souvenait de sa discussion avec sa soeur, celle ci l'avait couvée d'un regard doux, et d'un sourire qui l'avait enveloppée d'amour. Faina lui avait tendu un anneau sublime, gravé d'or. Puis avait simplement plié ses doigts de manière à faire un L avec les index et pouces de chaque main, avant de croiser ses index devant sa poitrine pour ensuite les ouvrir vers les cotés**

Les mots de sa moitié lui fendait le cœur, pourquoi lui avait-elle obéit ? Pourquoi ce premier choix qu'elle avait pu véritablement faire lui coûtait-il sa soeur? Était-ce là son premier pas vers la liberté ? Être libre comme le vent, faisant fit des conséquences, mais l'entraînant plus profondément dans la solitude ?

Elle chassa ses pensées en essuyant d'un revers de la main les larmes qui traçait des sillons sur sa peau sale... Elle devait se contenir, tant qu'elle n'était pas sortie, elle ne pouvait se permettre de penser ! Une odeur forte vint alors chatouiller ses narines, un fumet qu'elle n'avait senti depuis tant de temps... Oh cette odeur de champignon était loin encore, mais elle n'en n'était pas moins présente.

" _Lil hortalë mal_ _ó_ _nya ! °"_

Un grognement agressif stoppa alors subitement l'accélération de l'animal. Face à eux, trois orcs montés sur d'imposant wargs gris bloquaient le chemin. Les énormes canidés retroussèrent leurs babines, dévoilant leurs crocs jaunes.

Le sang allait être versé. Mais peu importait qui allait sortir vainqueur, la seule qui allait perdre quelque chose... C'était elle. La dureté de cette réflexion contracta de nouveau ses abdominaux avec force, la faisant se plier en deux. Elle se redressa lorsque l'éclat bleu atteint ses yeux à nouveau.

Liberté...

Liberté...

Fairië.

* * *

 **Á** **wilë Fairië,** **á** **rucë fairië** **= c'est un 'jeu de mot', la traduction est "Vole Fairië, vole vers la liberté" Fairië signifiant 'liberté' en Quenya.**

 *** Hyarya sillumë != à gauche maintenant ! (traduction littéraire) [Quenya]**

 **°° Snaga gimpat! Golug thrak Shakhat!** **= Attrapez l'esclave!** **Amenez cette elfe au seigneur! (traduction littéraire) [noir parler]**

 ****On va pas se mentir... Décrire le langage des signes à l'écrit, c'est la mort... Enfin bref celui ci veux dire "liberté"**

 **° Lil hortalë m** **á** **lonya !** **= plus vite mon ami [Quenya]**

 **Voila voila, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là, et n'hésitez pas a commenter ça me fera grandement plaisir!**

 **A la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien ;)**

 **Shikyo-chan**


	2. Chapter 2 : Winya ambar

**_Disclamer:_** _Je ne possède pas_ ** _The hobbit_** _, sous aucune de ses formes_

 _Bonjoir! Sans plus de cérémonies, voila le chapitre deux bien plus conséquent d'ailleurs xD !_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2:_ _Winya ambar_**

Les bourrasques chatouillaient sa peau rosie par le froid. Devant elle, la nuit s'effaçait en douceur, et les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent les blancs nuages qui parsemaient le ciel. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce spectacle.

L'encre sombre du ciel s'éclaircissait pour offrir un camaïeu bleu époustouflant, des teintes aussi douces que les yeux azurs de sa sœur se dégradaient pour glisser vers le violet, qui devint rose avec la naissance du soleil. Spectaculaires, les étoiles scintillaient toujours dans l'immensité céleste et faisaient pétiller les couleurs de leur éclat.

Ses yeux grands ouverts, le lever de soleil qui se jouait sous son regard émerveillé s'imprimait de manière indélébile sur sa rétine. Son premier...

Son premier _anarórë*..._

Enfin, son premier depuis... Elle tenta rapidement de déterminer les années, sans succès. Comment garder le compte des années sans le ciel pour s'aider ?

En sentant les rayons du soleil chauffer son museau l'animal ralentit légèrement. La jeune femme s'en aperçut et tapota affectueusement son cou puissant, souriant délicatement.

" _Pustalyë málonya...**"_

Docile, sa monture obéit et s'arrêta en douceur, poussant un grognement fatigué. Les muscles ankylosés de la fuyarde gémirent lorsqu'elle les banda en soulevant légèrement son bassin, penchant son torse en avant pour faire passer sa jambe gauche au dessus du dos poisseux.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses deux pieds par terre, ses genoux tremblèrent un instant avant de lâcher et la faire tomber comme une poupée de chiffon, le poignard émoussé qu'elle tenait alors jusque là d'une poigne de fer s'échappa et souleva une petite motte de terre en tombant. Alerté par le bruit étouffé de la respiration de sa maîtresse l'animal se retourna vivement, approchant sa truffe énorme du visage de cette dernière. Un léger rire fit redresser l'oreille de l'énorme canidé. Ses yeux cavés semblant chercher à comprendre la réaction de son amie.

Celle-ci glissa joyeusement ses mains le long de la tête et lui flatta le haut du crâne. Enfonçant ses doigts dans l'épais pelage noir du warg devant elle. Son index glissa entre les deux yeux inutiles et continua sa course le long du museau imposant. Sa deuxième main grattouilla allègrement la mâchoire forte. Difficilement elle se redressa et s'assit sur ses genoux afin de se surélever légèrement. Elle souffla délicatement sur le pelage du warg pour lui indiquer sa position et posa délicatement son front contre celui de l'animal, enlaçant doucement sa gueule l'espace d'un instant.

Puis tout aussi posément, l'animal se dégagea et entreprit de se coucher silencieusement sur l'herbe couverte de rosée. En poussant un soupir apaisé, la jeune femme amena sa main droite vers ses cheveux et accrocha quelques mèches qui barraient son visage derrière son oreille, attardant le bout de ses doigts sur la pointe de celle-ci. Délicieusement, elle esquissa un immense sourire, aucun bruit assourdissant ne venait l'agresser, le bruit des flammes qui crépitaient, des marteaux qui meurtrissaient le métal, des mots atroces que leur hurlaient les orcs... Rien de tout cela, seulement le chant du vent, le bruissement aérien des ailes des oiseaux, les murmures des troncs... Ces bruits autrefois si familiers qu'elle ne remarquait même pas...

Soudainement la mélodie d'un ruisseau chatouilla son tympan. Aussitôt elle fut sur pieds, surprenant le warg à ses côté qui se leva vivement en grognant, ses babines relevées et les muscles de ses pattes bandés. L'elfe s'empressa de le rassurer, évoquant la présence de l'eau non loin. Fairië leva son bras et tendit sa main, paume ouverte vers le sol, en direction de la tête du canidé, le guidant sans un mot. Elle se baissa pour ramasser l'arme et se mit en marche

Sa robe en lambeau frôlait le bas de ses cuisses à chaque pas, elle jeta un œil à sa manche gauche, par chance celle-ci était presque intacte et seule la saleté et la sueur abîmaient la toile légère.

Après quelques minutes de marche lente, les deux compagnons arrivèrent auprès de la vive rivière, bouleversée par la vue de l'eau l'elfe s'avança rapidement faisant fit des galets qui meurtrissaient la plante nue de ses pieds. Sans plus attendre elle se précipita dans l'eau et gémit de bonheur lorsque le froid liquide enveloppa ses chevilles. Euphorique elle baissa son torse et plongea ses mains dans la rivière, s'amusant à éclabousser les alentours. Son rire cristallin sembla attirer la bête qui s'approcha plus prudemment avant de plonger son museau dans l'eau à son tour, buvant avec délice.  
Fairië se redressa et coinça ses doigts sur le bas de sa guenille, la soulevant en même temps qu'elle relevait son dos. Des cuisses maigres apparurent et la robe glissa par dessus ses hanches et son ventre creusé, ses côtes saillantes se dessinèrent à leur tour et enfin elle passa sa tête par le trou du vêtement. Après avoir libéré ses bras de la loque en tissus, la jeune elfe laissa tomber la tenue en boule. Ses bras trop fins, même pour son espèce frissonnèrent lorsqu'elle pénétra jusqu'à la taille, trempant son unique sous-vêtement. Elle eu le plaisir de voir des amas de boue, de sang et de poussière se détacher de sa peau, entraînés par le courant. N'en n'attendant pas plus, elle plongea gracieusement, la tête la première. Elle pu sentir la saleté arraché par le mouvement, ses cheveux regroupés par la sueur séchée et les nœuds commencèrent à s'assouplir.

A bout de souffle elle cambra le dos et donna un violent coup de jambes, en direction de la lumière perçant la surface translucide. Une longue inspiration retentit quand elle fendit l'air, projetée par son impulsion, son corps se contracta et se laissa retomber, se maintenant sans difficulté à la surface, une couronne de cheveux souple auréolèrent alors sa tête et elle sourit en sentant le soleil caresser sa peau humide. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, les rayons illuminant leurs teintes. Son œil droit s'éclaircit et laissa apparaître de délicats reflets dorés dans la couleur châtaigne tandis que son œil gauche resta d'un noir onyx, impénétrable. Le vent fit frissonner les feuilles et sa peau tandis qu'une chair de poule naissait sur ses bras et sa poitrine dénudée. Une fois complètement propre elle se redressa et commença à marcher en direction de la rive, sa peau cadavérique et striée de cicatrices plus pâles encore laissa apparaître de larges hématomes violaçant salement. Le long de son bras gauche servait de toile à un long tatouage noir, un texte en Quenya s'enroulait gracieusement de son épaule jusqu'à son coude. Le muscle roulant donnant un volume mystique aux écritures ensorcelantes. En claquant volontairement la plante de ses pieds contre la surface de l'eau pour indiquer au warg sa position, elle se rapprocha et posa la paume de sa main sur le milieu de son crâne poilu puis recula, entraînant l'animal dans l'eau. Les minutes qui suivirent furent consacrée à la toilette de la fourrure poisseuse.

Elle sortit enfin de la rivière et laissa le soleil dorer son teint d'albâtre. L'astre se réveille doucement et illumine les landes d'une lumière irréelle. Les reflets corbeau de sa chevelure enfin propre dansaient en rythme avec la bise tandis que ses pensées dérivaient dangereusement.

" _NON! Onórë°... Je ne peux pas partir sans toi ! Pas en sachant ce qu'ils te feront une fois qu'ils auront remarqué mon absence !  
Avec véhémence, sa sœur répondit en agitant mains et lèvres: **Fairië... C'est de toi dont ils ont besoins. Nous n'avons pas le choix, tu dois fuir seule, surtout maintenant...°°**  
-Mon warg peux nous transporter toutes les deux, il est plus grand que les autres ! Nous avons toujours le choix, alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à ignorer les autres possibilités ?  
 **-Parce que contrairement à toi, je suis perdue ! Tu as été tellement forte Onónë, tu peux encore t'en débarrasser ! Tu as entendu Mithrandir, je ne pourrais pas te suivre, il est trop tard pour moi.  
** -Si j'ai résisté c'était pour toi. Tu m'entends ? Il n'est pas trop tard, et quand bien même, on peut garder ça secret le temps de te sevrer ! Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour t'abandonner ici ! Je me fiche de savoir ce que ce vieux fou à dit ! Tu ne-  
 **-ASSEZ ! Crois-tu vraiment que les derniers mots que nous devrons échanger seront emplit de colère, cesse de faire l'enfant, nous n'avons plus le temps de nous disputer ainsi. A mon stade je ne peux plus être sevrer et tu le sais. Maintenant pars, l'explosion a retentit. Je serais toujours derrière toi Onónë... Et souviens-toi, au cinquième levé de soleil, quand les reflets de la rivière scintilleront, regarde à l'est..."**_

 _Elle termina son discours silencieux les larmes aux yeux, et le menton tremblant, elle s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, puis, avant de la relâcher complètement, posa délicatement son front contre le sien..._

 ** _Tout ira bien... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien_** _signa-t-elle, pâle comme la mort._

 _Avant de la laisser partir, elle lui avait pris la main et avait glissé sur son majeur un magnifique anneau bleu, avec ces mêmes reflets bleutés que ceux qui scintillaient dans ses prunelles..._

Les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit fuyant, Fairië se remémora en détail la dernière conversation qu'elle ait eue avec sa moitié… Elle est dans doute morte maintenant… Tuée par les coups de fouet, ou plongée dans le métal en fusion, ou battue jusqu'au sang… jusqu'à ce que son vermeil tapisse les sols noir… Un violent frisson de dégoût la foudroya, comment pouvait elle penser à ça?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme toutes ces créatures naïves qui auraient espéré? Pendant toutes ces années ses questions n'ont jamais été «pourquoi nous?» ou encore «Comment s'en sortir?». Non… Jamais elle ne s'est demandé comment survivre… Toute son existence tournait autour de Faina, en tout cas, depuis Arien… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas suivie? Pourquoi sa sœur n'a-t-elle pas été plus forte que le vice ?

Fairië serra ses poings et frappa le sol, emplie de colère. Frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges saignent, après tout, quelques blessures de plus ou de moins, qu'importe ! La peau du tranchant de sa main s'arracha par petit lambeaux, frottant la chair à vif contre les galets.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit son warg se lever et se mettre à grogner avec hargne derrière elle. Fairië s'interposa lentement en lui demandant le silence à demi-voix.

«Je ne suis pas certain, miss Fairië, que vous faire saigner soit une bonne idée dans votre état.»

La susnommée regarda dans la direction de la voix grave avec un air mauvais et répliqua froidement :

«Comment pouvez-vous croire, Mithrandir, que vous connaissez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi alors que vous avez empêché Fai' de me suivre ?! »

Nullement gênée par sa semie nudité elle s'avança dangereusement vers le magicien gris, levant un doigt accusateur sur son poitrail avant de reprendre avec un air faussement ironique :

«Ah non c'est vrai, vous ne l'avez pas _empêchée,_ c'est **elle** qui l'a décidé !

-Baissez d'un ton Fairië. Votre sœur à choisi par elle-même de se sacrifier.

-Après que vous lui ayez parlé ! Autrement on se serait échappé toutes les deux !

-Et nous aurions eu sur les bras quelqu'un d'instable et dangereusement imprévisible !

-Nous aurions eu « _sur les bras»_ ma **SŒUR,** c'était mon devoir de la sauver ! C'était son choix selon vous, mais cette liberté nous à privées l'une de l'autre !

-Faina n'aurait pu se sevrer, et vous le savez, votre addiction vous aura déchiré de toute manière !

-Alors pourquoi moi, suis-je SEULE ? Ah non, _pardon,_ je voulais dire «libre» ! Je suis tout autant touché par cette infamie !

-Vous êtes en vie parce que vous le deviez Fairië, chaque parcelle de votre être ne demande que la liberté, assoiffées par le désir de vivre. Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, Faina n'est pas restée en arrière pour que vous n'avanciez plus! Je vous en prie Fairië, suivez-moi, vous n'êtes pas la seule en Terre du Milieu à souffrir d'une telle folie, il y a un peuple qui pourra vous sauver !

-Oh vraiment ? Et qui sont-ils ? Hommes et elfes sont bien évidemment hors de toute probabilité, que reste-il ? Les nains ? Les hobbits ? Laissez-moi rire, qui voudrait aider une semi-elfe corrompue? La plupart ne devrait même pas savoir que ce que je vis existe.»

Elle se détourna et contourna le warg, toujours sur ses gardes, afin de récupérer la guenille qui gisait au sol. D'un mouvement ample elle se rhabilla et son corps trop maigre sembla s'amincir encore plus dans la robe sale.

«Je n'ai plus besoins de personne Mithrandir, maintenant veuillez me rendre mon arme, la route sera longue et je préfère ne pas m'attarder ici, je me reposerais plus loin.

-Cessez de vous voiler la face! Vous ne faîtes même pas le poids de votre faux! Imladris est loin au sud mais votre warg est étonnamment rapide, le seigneur Elrond vous aidera. J'y resterais une quinzaine de lune, rejoignez-moi, entendu? Je vous y attendrais. »

Alors qu'il semblait vouloir continuer de parler, un papillon gris passa devant le nez de Fairië et Gandalf se rembruni, il s'approcha rapidement de l'elfe et se pencha afin de planter son regard dans les yeux vairons de la jeune femme.

«Persuadez-vous autant que vous le désirez, mais vous avez besoins des autres, Gundabad est derrière vous maintenant Fairië, bien trop d'années se sont écoulés depuis ce jour-là, et vous avez vécu bien plus de choses que la majorité de vos ancêtres réunis, Faina et Arien sont des étoiles qui ne s'éteindront que si vous mourrez. De nombreuses personnes ont encore besoins de vous, alors je vous en prie, retrouvez moi à Imladris, les explications viendront avec leur temps.

-Alors vous savez... Pour Arien...

-Oui, je sais... Les nouvelles vont vite lorsqu'il s'agit de vous."

Sans ciller, il fixait l'elfe avec un regard impénétrable, spectateur silencieux du combat intérieur que menait la brune face à lui.

«Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demandez?

-Oui… Mais je crains avoir envoyé à la mort quatorze personnes, et croyez-moi, pour vous comme pour eux, il est nécessaire que vous soyez présente.

-Mithrandir… Rassurez-moi…vous n'êtes en rien liés avec ce qui se disait à Gundabad?» Gandalf resta muet et observa l'elfe avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Fairië assembla rapidement les quelques pièces du puzzle, et écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

«NON! Ne me dîtes pas que la prophétie…

-Si, les grives sont retournées à la montagne…

-Smaug n'est pas mort Mithrandir! C'est de la folie, jamais ils ne survivront!

-Vous connaissez les plans orcs, et le feu du dragon, vous pourrez peut-être les sauver, n'était-ce pas qui vous étiez Fairië? Celle qui sauvait les âmes perdues.

-C'est désormais la mienne qui est en perdition!»

Gandalf se redressa et regarda la jeune femme avec un regard doux, un rire jovial résonna alors que Fairië l'observa avec de grand yeux intrigués.

«Regardez-vous, Fairië, il n'y a pas dix minutes vous étiez emplie de colère et de culpabilité, vous voilà désormais inquiète pour des gens que vous ne connaissez pas encore, ces années n'ont pas changé la bonté qui est en vous ma jeune amie, même ce vice n'a pu entacher votre empathie. Encore une fois, rejoignez-nous à Imladris, une nouvelle vie s'annonce pour vous, et si vous ne savez pas où aller, regardez derrière vous, une dernière fois, voyez de quel enfer vous revenez et sous vos pas se tracera un nouveau chemin…»

L'elfe soupira, le regard douloureux.

«L'enfer n'est jamais loin de moi Mithrandir… Quelques-unes de ses flammes me consument toujours… Mais c'est entendu» souffla-t-elle alors, «mon warg doit être capable de couvrir une telle distance si je le guide…»

La longue barbe blanche se trémoussa lorsque le magicien sourit, un éclat lumineux scintilla dans ses prunelles, il s'apprêta à se détourner lorsque ses yeux furent happés par le reflet bleu au majeur de la semi-elfe.

«Qu'est-ce?»

Fairië jeta un œil à sa main droite, et sourit tristement en regardant l'anneau.

«Le dernier cadeau de Faina, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a aucun lien avec l'anneau Unique, il n'est qu'un symbol…»

Mithrandir hocha silencieusement la tête et se recula d'un mètre avant de récupérer un objet caché derrière un arbre. Il tendit à l'elfe un long bâton de bois veiné d'un délicat filon argenté, une longue lame courbe repliée le long du manche, une ceinture de cuir s'y enroulait également. Un grand sourire barra le visage de la jeune femme et elle tendit ses mains osseuses vers l'objet. Lorsqu'elle put enfin le tenir, elle s'étonna de son poids inhabituellement lourd. Saisissant son trouble, le magicien la regarda tristement.

«Vous avez maigri Fairië, bien trop, vous devrez beaucoup retravailler sur vous si vous désirez maîtriser à nouveau _As-sawla_.» Il se pencha encore une fois et récupéra une pile de vêtements qu'il tendit avant de se retourner pour de bon.

«Vous avez quinze lunes pour arriver Fairië, le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais ne soyez pas en retard.» Sur ce, il pénétra dans l'épais bosquet et disparut dans l'ombre. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruissement d'aile caractéristique fit bouger une paire d'oreilles pointues. La jeune femme leva les yeux et discerna dans le ciel lumineux un immense aigle porter sur son dos un homme vêtu de gris.

* * *

 ** _Winya ambar=_ Nouveau destin [Quenya]**

 ** _*Anarórë=_ Levé de soleil [Quenya]**

 ** _**Pustalyë málonya=_ Arrêtes-toi mon ami [Quenya]**

 ** _°Onórë=_ soeur [Quenya]**

 **°°Du coup, pour des raisons évidentes de compréhension et parce que même si je vous adore, je me sentais pas de décrire chaque mouvement, donc tout le discours de Faina est en langage des signes.**

 **Tadaaa! Alors ça vous plait?**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**

 **Shikyo-chan**


	3. Chapter 3 : Omentië

**_Disclamer:_** _Je ne possède pas_ ** _The hobbit_** _, sous aucune de ses formes_

 _Bonjoir et bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3:_** ** _Omentië_**

Les mélodies des harpes résonnaient en cœur, les elfes tentant tant bien que mal de jouer juste malgré les rires incessants des nains. La lune illuminait les longues nappes blanches, couvertes de mets raffinés. Un peu à l'écart, une plus petite table mais toute aussi somptueuse, accueillait le seigneur de ces lieux. Celui-ci regardait avec lassitude les hautes falaises qui bordaient la vallée, en proie à une profonde réflexion. Le magicien ne loupant rien de ce spectacle s'abstenait de tout commentaire, attendant patiemment qu'Elrond exprime le fond de sa pensée.

«Fondcombe ne pourra l'accueillir Mithrandir, vous le savez. Cette folie s'était avérée bien plus destructrice encore que ce que nous croyions, nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de réitérer cette erreur.

-Fairië possède des dons inestimables, accueillez-la au moins le temps que nous nous reposions. Je doute qu'elle survive seule dans son état, lorsque son corps atteindra ses limites plus rien ne sera possible, la perte de Faina la mène déjà au bord du précipice.

-Précisément, personne ne sait combien de temps elle a passé enfermée dans Gundabad, je crains que cela se compte en siècles et non pas en semaines, a moins que... Vous ne le sauriez pas, par hasard ?

-J'ignore à quel point je peux être précis… Mais il serait possible que tout cela ait eu lieu peu de temps après Azanulbizar…»

Elrond perdit son masque soucieux immédiatement pour revêtir un subtil mélange de colère et d'effarement :

«Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous assurez? Personne ne peux combattre les ténèbres 142 ans sans être rendu fou ! Un elfe plus particulièrement ! Il est impensable qu'elle ait pu survivre aussi longtemps. Gandalf, si je sais votre quête pour Erebor folle, je vous en laisse juge malgré tout. Mais cela est bien trop dangereux, vous semblez vouloir ignorer à quel point ce mal est grave, je ne peux risquer la sécurité d'Imladris pour elle.»

Elrond cessa immédiatement de parler lorsqu'il vit Lindir s'approcher silencieusement, pour se pencher à son oreille :

«Les gardes viennent de m'annoncer qu'ils ont perçu du mouvement dans les falaises, ils assurent avoir entraperçut une femme chevauchant une masse noire, puis quelques minutes après une elfe s'est présenté en disant que vous l'attendiez. Par contre, aucune trace de sa monture»

Aussitôt, Elrond jeta un regard en direction du magicien gris, il fronça ses minces sourcils lorsque la lueur pétillante de malice du vieillard vint contrer son regard froid. Il soupira longuement, avant d'appuyer son front sur le bout de ses doigts.

«Escortez là jusqu'ici mais, si vous le trouvez ou qu'elle vous indique sa position, laissez l'animal loin des regards.

-… Très bien...»

Gardant ses questions pour lui, Lindir s'éloigna, grimaçant à l'entente des rire gras. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque l'un des nains fit tomber dans un immense fracas une assiette pleine de victuailles. Cinq jours seulement qu'ils étaient là… Cinq… Et pourtant il semblerait qu'ils soient capable en quelques heures de réduire à néant la légendaire patience des elfes. Il quitta bien vite cette insoutenable agitation et s'approcha des hautes statues finement sculptées qui gardaient la cité. Il baissa les yeux et s'approcha avec une expression méfiante de la femme qui l'attendait de pieds ferme. Le vent accompagna sa venue et fit s'envoler les cheveux noirs de l'elfe, coupés en un carré irrégulier, de petites mèches rebelles s'entortillant aléatoirement dans l'air et les pointes inégales rebiquant follement. Ses oreilles pointues et traits harmonieux ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son appartenance à la race des elfes, mais sa taille ridiculement petite pour son espèce incitait tout de même à se poser des questions. Elle ne devait excéder le mètre soixante, et, ajouté à cela un physique d'une maigreur effrayante : ses joues se creusaient fortement sur une mâchoire bien dessinée, et la peau de son cou, bleutée par de nombreuses et intrigantes meurtrissures, traçait sa trachée et ses muscles tendus. Elle semblait flotter dans des vêtements bien trop lourds pour elle, un épais manteau d'un bleu sombre s'appuyait sur ses épaules, et une sangle en cuir scellée par un large sceau métallique compressait les tissus, tenant fermement un immense bâton dans son dos, une lame sculptée s'incrustant dans le manche qui semblait à peine plus petit que sa propriétaire. Il redressa sa tête et tendit son dos, se grandissant un peu plus. Impérialement, il s'approcha et lança à la jeune femme :

"Le seigneur Elrond va vous recevoir, quel est votre nom?

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je préfère ne pas le prononcer sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité. Et en ce cas, il serait préférable que ce soit Elrond et non pas vous qui me le demandiez. "

Répondit-elle un grand sourire, tranchant avec le ton froid qu'elle avait pris. Lindir fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas, persuadé qu'elle avait des raisons qu'il ne désirait pas connaître.

"Très bien, par contre, veuillez me confier votre lance, comprenez bien que je ne peux vous laisser entrer armée alors que même votre nom m'est inconnu."

Fairië sourit légèrement et approcha ses mains du sceau en métal qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Après une pression des doigts elle se libéra de la ceinture et passa son arme par-dessus sa tête, elle la lui tendit en plantant ses yeux vairon dans ceux de l'elfe face à elle.

"Prenez en soin, j'y tient beaucoup."

Lindir acquiesça solennellement et fut surprit par la légèreté de l'objet, de plus près il pu voir que cette lame qu'il croyait ne faire qu'un avec le manche, possédait en réalité un mécanisme précis qui semblait lui permettre de se déplier.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation et guida l'étrange invité à travers les murs décorés de lierres et de bas-reliefs. Il put saisir les expressions contradictoires qui dansaient sur le visage maigre. Elle semblait passer de l'émerveillement à une sorte de colère en quelques secondes seulement, ses yeux étranges criant une palette d'émotion aussi vaste qu'incompréhensible.

Enfin, un bruit caractéristique de vaisselle qui tombe au sol retentis et le jeune home poussa un soupir exaspéré, il se redressa vivement quand il entendit à ses coté un petit rire.

Les yeux brillants de compassion de la petite elfe répondirent au ton moqueur qu'elle employa :

"Les nains sont présents je suppose, ne faîtes pas cette tête, quand ils partent, si un sentiment de soulagement nous prend, on ne peut s'empêcher de trouver nos salles bien trop silencieuses par la suite.

-Croyez-moi, parfois je n'aspire qu'au silence... Même la nuit, les ronflements de certains font trembler les murs"

La jeune femme ria de nouveau et s'avança vers la porte, qu'elle désigna du doigt.

"Après vous."

Lindir clos ses yeux un instant et inspira profondément, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il lui souhaita bonne chance du regard et ouvrit silencieusement un battant de la grande porte en bois.

Le silence se fit immédiatement lorsque Fairië entra, attirant instantanément des yeux inquisiteurs.

Bien trop habituée au poids des regards pour s'en soucier réellement, elle se pencha discrètement vers son guide et lui chuchota :

"Je devrais venir plus souvent apparemment, ce fut si simple de les faire taire, vous ne devez pas faire beaucoup d'efforts...

-Je dois reconnaître que vous m'impressionnez, aurais-je à mes côtés une descendante d'Ilúvatar? Réussir à faire taire un nain relève d'un acte divin..."

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres roses de la jeune femme.

"Qui sait ?"

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de s'avancer sur la terrasse fleurie. Les musiciens reprirent leurs symphonies mais les nains gardèrent le silence, s'observant à tour de rôle et détaillant l'étrangère avec méfiance. Fairië leur rendit leurs regards, jaugeant chacun des nains de la compagnie. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur l'un d'eux, à la carrure imposante et à la barbe étonnamment bien taillée. Ses yeux glacés la fixaient sans ciller, quelques mèches noires et grises lui tombaient nonchalamment sur le visage tandis que sa bouche formait un très discret rictus dédaigneux.

Fairië s'arracha à sa contemplation froidement, continuant son examen silencieux avec d'autres nains. Son regard fut vite attiré par un petit être, assis aux côtés d'un nain au couvre-chef improbable. Ses boucles brunes encadraient un visage qui semblait bien trop honnête et surtout particulièrement imberbe pour un nain. Une veste de velours côtelé rouge reposait sur ses épaules et l'attention plus qu'insistante que lui portait la jeune femme sembla le gêner fortement.

Elle se détourna rapidement et regarda Lindir, qui avait saisi son trouble.

"Un hobbit parmi une compagnie de nains?

-Bilbo Baggins, il semble assez proche d'eux, bien que leur chef, Thorin, ne semble pas être des plus convaincus de l'utilité de sa présence..." Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules et en désignant discrètement le nain qui avait happé son attention quelques instants plus tôt.  
Il vit la jeune femme pâlir brusquement, sa bouche s'ouvrant de surprise :

"Thorin... Pas le Thorin Oakenshield?

-Si, celui-là même. Vous allez bien ? Vous faîtes peur à voir tout d'un coup...

\- Oui... tout va bien... Continuons voulez-vous."

Lindir acquiesça, et ravala ses questions, elle avait accéléré le pas et se dirigeait vivement vers la table un peu plus loin où trônait un elfe aux allures impériales et à ses côtés, le magicien gris, bien débraillé en comparaison avec le seigneur à sa gauche.

" _Sinen etta, ëa Fairië...*_

-Seigneur Elrond... Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité." La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement, laissant ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent lui tomber devant les yeux. Elle se releva tout aussi vite et fixa sans un mot le roi elfe. Son regard vrilla un instant sur Gandalf et le foudroya. Il saisit sans mal la raison de sa colère et se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui indiquant qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Le silence s'éternisa alors le magicien se leva et sourit chaleureusement.

"Ma jeune amie, vous devez être affamée, maintenant que vous vous êtes annoncée, joignez-vous à nous pour la fin du repas..."

Il sentit le regard incisif d'Elrond glisser sur lui, parfaitement conscient de ce que le vieillard sous entendait. Il s'empressa alors d'ajouter, pour ne pas se mettre dans une position qu'il ne contrôlerait pas :

"Partagez donc la table de la Compagnie, de ce que m'a dit Mithrandir, vous allez les accompagner."

Aussitôt le bruit de quelqu'un qui se lève résonna entre les murs blancs. La voix grave de Thorin répliqua :

"Je n'ai pas entendu parler de la présence d'un quinzième membre, l'un de vous aurait-il l'obligeance de s'expliquer ?"

La politesse du nain ne trompa personne, Thorin attendait une réponse rapidement et il valait mieux qu'elle lui convienne.

"Les explications viendront avec leur temps et croyez-moi, Thorin vous n'êtes pas le seul à en avoir besoin. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim depuis bien trop longtemps, aussi permettez-moi quelques instant de repos mérités."

Malgré son air exténué, Fairië avait une voix posée et impériale, la fatigue ne transparaissait pas dans son timbre clair.

"Je ne serais pas blessée de me voir refuser une place à votre table ne vous inquiétez pas. De toute manière je dois également nourrir ma monture. Ceci étant dit, je suis Fairië, retenez bien mon prénom, je ne tiens pas à le répéter plus que nécessaire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Fairië, allez nourrir votre monture et rejoignez-nous, une place vous est bien évidement offerte, l'hospitalité des nains n'est pas un mythe, ou du moins nous nous efforçons d'en faire ainsi."

Un vieux nain s'était levé, son nez et sa barbe cachaient une grande partie de sa bouche mais les plis aux coins de ses yeux indiquaient un sourire chaleureux. Fairië sourit sans grand engouement et inclina respectueusement sa tête.

"Merci Maître Nain. Mithrandir, pouvez-vous m'accompagner, je suppose que ma présence en cuisine est interdite."

Ses mots jetèrent un froid dans l'assemblée. Le magicien gris acquiesça en silence et se leva. D'un hochement de la tête Fairië salua l'elfe qui l'avait guidé et suivi Gandalf dans les couloirs de la cité elfe.

"Je crois que vous avez fait forte impression, je suppose que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que se soit moi qui réponde à Thorin, ou encore le seigneur Elrond, mais que vous répondiez vous même au descendant du "roi sous la montagne" a dû en surprendre plus d'un.

-Je n'ai vu aucune montagne et encore moins un prince Mithrandir, seulement un mort.»

Répondit-t-elle, acide, son ton foudroyait le magicien de sa colère. Parmi ces nains qu'elle a pu voir, Fairië avait remarqué de jeunes nains, qui n'avaient pas vu assez d'hivers pour affronter un dragon, tout comme certains d'entre eux, au contraire, en avait trop vécu. Tous avaient de doux sourires, sans doute dessinés par l'espoir de posséder de nouveau un foyer...

«Smaug ne peut résider éternellement dans Erebor, un nécromancien agit dans l'ombre de Dol Guldur et le mal ne détournera pas toujours ses yeux de la montagne solitaire, un jour viendra où ils s'intéresseront de très près au dernier des grands dragons.

-Et c'est pour cela que sacrifier treize nains et un hobbit vous a semblé une merveilleuse idée… Mais malgré tout, je crains que vous n'ayez pas seulement envoyés ces nains dans le brasier du dragon...

-... Que voulez-vous dire Fairië ?

-Ne tournons pas autour de la question, vous avez forcément une théorie sur la raison pour laquelle les orcs nous ont enlevés... Répondez-moi Mithrandir, combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis Azanulbizar ?

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais alors... Fairië, Faina et vous avez été prisonnières de Gundabad durant 142 ans..."

Fairië resta silencieuse quelques instant avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche et de se laisser tomber, cognant douloureusement l'arrière de son crâne sur la pierre. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, ou crier au magicien qu'il se trompait, que le monde se trompait, ou alors espérer qu'elle rêvait... oui... elle aurait voulu pleurer, parce que quand on pleure... on espère encore. Mais non, elle n'est pas cette créature naïve malheureusement... Elle ne croit pas, elle sait. Elle sait que Mithrandir à raison, elle sait que sa sœur est morte, elle sait...

« 142 ans… ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle est partie ? » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Un siècle et demi... comment ont-elles pu survivre si longtemps ? Ou plutôt comment a-t-elle résisté à ça si longtemps ? Trop de pensées chamboulèrent son esprit et son estomac se souleva. Fairië réprima difficilement son haut-le-cœur. Sans vraiment le voir, elle perçu Gandalf s'accroupir en face d'elle.

"J'ignore comment vous avez pu survivre si longtemps toutes les deux, le sang à dû vous aider mais je ne pense pas que ce soit tout. Gardez vos secrets Fairië, ils ne regardent personne d'autre que vous. Malgré tout, écoutez-moi, je peux vous aider, et sans qu'ils le sachent eux-mêmes, ces nains le pourront également. Vous devez simplement nous laisser faire. Vos dons de guérisseur ne doivent pas sombrer Fairië, vous m'entendez ?

-Je ne sais pas si je saurais encore soigner si bien..." Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, les yeux dans le vague.

"Ils hurlaient... Ils tuaient dès qu'on leur mentait pour sauver des vies... Les maisons brûlaient, les chaires aussi... Il y avait une petite fille, je crois, elle avait crié que sa mère pouvait soigner 'n'importe quel bobo' en pensant, de sa naïveté infantile, que cela les sauveraient. Et bien ils sont allés vérifier... Et quand ils ont compris que la mère en question ne savait soigner que les petits 'bobos' de sa fille... Ils l'ont tuée, un grand coup d'épée qui la coupa en deux, quant à la petite, ils lui ont arraché la gorge avec leurs dents... Si vous saviez comme il était rouge, écarlate et liquide, le 'ploc' récurrent que l'on entendait lorsque son vermeil atteignait les pavés après avoir roulé sur sa peau grise.

-Fairië, vous vous égarez, je suis certain que vous n'avez pas attaché tant d'importance à ces derniers détails ce jour-là.

-Vous avez raison, pardonnez-moi. L'histoire est telle qu'ils nous ont trouvée, Faina et moi, encore endeuillées. Nos oreilles pointues leurs ont vite fait comprendre que nous n'étions pas comme les autres humains du village... Alors quand ils ont su de qui nous descendions... ils nous ont embarqués. Certains d'entre eux sont bien moins bêtes que l'on pourrait le croire, ils ont vite trouvé un moyen de pression efficace... Alors je l'ai soigné... Il est en vie Mithrandir, et croyez-moi, il a soif de sang nain.

-Pourquoi vous ont-ils gardé si longtemps alors que votre travail initial était terminé ?

-Il a mit bien plus de temps à se remettre que vous ne le pensez, et il s'est rendu compte que c'était incroyablement pratique d'avoir une elfe aussi talentueuse à ses pieds..." Fairië grimaça à ses paroles.

"J'entendrais presque la banshee hurler... Chaque nuit, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre crier, ma peur se mélangeant à mes souvenirs... " Elle releva sa main droite et plaça son majeur sous ses yeux, les tracés dorés creusés dans l'acier bleu l'obsédèrent un instant. Puis elle se redressa doucement.

"Allons-y, Nauro finira par attaquer tout ce qui aura le malheur de bouger sinon.

-Nous savons tous les deux qu'il vous obéit au doigt et l'œil... Si vous tenez à changer de discussion, dîtes-le.

-Très bien, je ne tiens pas à en parler plus que ça. De toute manière je vous connais vous allez forcément me pousser à en parler aux nains, je préfère ne pas avoir à le répéter outre mesure. Par contre, si effectivement il obéit très bien, il reste un animal sauvage, et s'il est affamé, il chasse et se repaît de lui-même. Donc il vaut mieux se dépêcher."

Fairië clos la conversation là et patienta le temps que Gandalf se décide à la guider de nouveau. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, l'elfe regardant autour d'elle consciencieusement, gravant les directions dans sa mémoire.

Arrivé devant les cuisines, Gandalf la planta là et rentra dans la pièce en jetant juste par-dessus son épaule :

"De la viande crue je suppose?

-Oui, et dans une quantité certaine si possible, je lui dois bien un repas correct après de telles courses!"

La porte se referma en laissant seulement un doux fumet caresser ses narines. Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans son estomac. La faim... une faim tordante lui dévora le ventre. Elle grogna pour se contenir. La jeune femme passa sa main entre les pans de son manteau et voulu serrer la peau de son ventre. Mais tout ce qu'elle put saisir franchement fut de l'air. Si maigre... si maigre qu'elle ne pouvait même pas décoller légèrement sa chair de ses muscles... Elle soupira longuement avant de s'adosser contre le mur. Quelle idée de demander de la viande crue à des cuisiniers elfes...

"Bravo Fairië, apparemment ton cerveau a fondu avec ta graisse pendant le dernier siècle..." chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Enfin Gandalf réapparut avec deux coqs dans les mains, les pauvres bêtes tentent vainement de se redresser en caquetant bruyamment. Surprise, Fairië questionna:

"Vous avez réussi à vous faire offrir deux poulets ? Bravo et merci! Je ne vais pas plus vous embêter, donnez les moi et retournez sur la terrasse...  
Ne me regardez pas ainsi, j'ai retenu le chemin.

-Cela fait longtemps, mais je me souviens de Trois jeunes elfes capables de se perdre dans leur propre village...

-Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus Mithrandir...

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi Fairië. Enfin, je tiens à revoir ce spectacle, nous nous retrouverons plus tard alors. Cependant ne faîtes pas trop attendre les nains.

-Entendu, je me dépêche.

-Par ailleurs, votre chambre se trouvera côté de celle de nains, suivez le bruit vous trouverez vos appartements

Avant de partir, Gandalf jeta un regard entendu et insistant sur la jeune femme, alternant entre les poulets et elle. Cette dernière soupira mais lui fit un sourire qu'elle espérait convainquant. La réaction du magicien lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas mais il ne sembla pas vouloir rouvrir la discussion.

Les deux vieux amis se séparèrent Fairië ne tarda pas à trouver la sortie, guidée miraculeusement par l'odeur du vent. Elle avait besoin d'air avant de rencontrer les nains, et une petite partie de chasse lui ferait le plus grand bien à elle aussi. Jusque-là elle arrivait à tenir le coup, même si le manque était douloureux, son état n'était pas encore critique.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cité et prit une série de virages improbables, elle entendit les ronflements indiscrets que son warg poussait.

Il fut dressé sur ses quatre pattes dès qu'il sentit la présence familière de l'elfe s'approcher, il commença à grogner lorsqu'il entendit les poulets paniquer dans les mains de l'arrivante.

" _Quildë Nauro, quildë**"_

L'immense loup obéit et s'accroupit pour que sa petite maîtresse puisse monter sur son dos. Sans utiliser ses mains, Fairië s'appuya sur la patte avant gauche de l'animal et contracta sa cuisse pour s'élever et s'installer. Ainsi fait, elle jeta les deux coqs en avant et s'écria à l'intention de l'animal :

" _á roita!°"_

* * *

 **Omentië:** **Rencontre**

 *** Sinen etta, ëa Fairië : Ainsi donc, tu es Fairië [Quenya]**

 **** Quildë Nauro, Quildë: Calme Nauro, calme [Quenya]**

 **° á roita!: Poursuis! [Quenya]**

 **J'espère** **que ça vous a plus et je vous dis, a la semaine prochaine!**

 **Shikyo-chan**


	4. Chapter 4 : Lindëo enyalnya

**_Disclamer:_** _Je ne possède pas_ ** _The hobbit_** _, sous aucune de ses formes_

 _bonjoir! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 :_** ** _Lindëo enyalnya_**

Essoufflée, elle descendit de l'animal. Chevaucher Nauro lui demandait toujours une concentration à toute épreuve, sa cécité rendant presque impossible tout relâchement. Par chance ses perceptions étaient particulièrement aiguisées, mais jamais ils n'étaient à l'abri d'une branche d'arbre ou d'une souche particulièrement vicieuse.

Ainsi lorsqu'elle descendit du dos de l'animal, elle inspira longuement, tirant ses courts cheveux en arrière. La chasse n'avait pas duré longtemps, juste suffisamment pour la détendre, et calmer un peu ses pulsions… Fairië ne se sentait pas coupable, elle aurait pourtant dû s'en vouloir. Mais non, simplement satisfaite. Elle s'esclaffa doucement, se remémorant une jeune elfe curieuse et si naïve, c'était il y a bien des siècles apparemment, et elle se revoyais, aux côtés de ces étoiles étincelantes de joie… Les elfes sont des créatures bien faibles finalement, à la manière d'une plante verte, si le soleil est absent trop longtemps, le végétal se meurt.

Laissant sa réflexion guider ses pas jusqu'à la terrasse où l'attendaient les nains. Lorsqu'elle poussa les lourdes portes, le silence se fit de nouveau et les regards l'assaillirent. Elle ralentit le pas, s'assurant de jauger chaque nain avant de faire l'erreur de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son regard accrocha les yeux doux du hobbit. Un sourire chaleureux l'accueillit alors et elle se dirigea alors tout naturellement vers celui-ci.

«Bonsoir M. Baggins, c'est bien cela?"

Il la regarda un instant sans savoir que répondre, étonné qu'elle vienne directement vers lui. Il répondit en bafouillant:

"-Effectivement, il fait bon… prenez place je vous en prie, appelez-moi donc Bilbo.» fit-il sans vraiment faire attention à ses paroles

Un léger rire naquit dans la gorge de la jeune femme, elle s'empressa de lui en expliquer la raison lorsqu'elle fut témoin du regard interrogatif qu'il lui lança.

«J'ai eu l'occasion de côtoyer de nombreuses races lorsque j'étais plus jeune et je peux vous assurer que les seuls qui me répondait de cette manière étaient les vieux nains. Ou Mithrandir. Il leur plait de jouer avec les mots, est-ce également votre cas, ou la présence continue des susnommés vous impacte-t-elle plus que de raison?

De petite rides éclairèrent les coins des yeux du hobbit lorsqu'il ria doucement, charmé par la voix enjouée de l'elfe.

"Les deux à la fois je suppose. Je ne vous cache pas qu'une présence elfique ne fait pas de mal.

-J'ai connu les elfes d'Imladris plus joviaux... là, ils sont sur leurs gardes.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser il me semble que votre arrivée a forcé ce trait.

-Je m'en doute oui, il aurait été étonnant que ce ne soit pas le cas..." chuchota-t-elle avant de se surélever pour atteindre un plat au milieu de la table.

"Les elfes ne sont-ils pas connus pour leur grande taille ?" Questionna timidement le semi-homme. Percevant sa gêne, un joli sourire amusé ourla les lèvres de la jeune femme.

"Je ne suis pas entièrement une elfe." Annonça-t-elle, énigmatique.

"Vraiment? Mais les seules races qui auraient pu vous offrir cette taille sont les hobbit et les nains... Il m'a pourtant semblé que les elfes ne se mélangeaient pas...

-Belle déduction M. Baggins. Mais je suis bien plus âgée que mon physique ne le laisse imaginer. Je suis née dans un temps où les elfes avaient besoins de leurs mains pour passer le balais..." sous-entendit-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé

La vulgarité de la phrase fit s'étouffer le pauvre hobbit qui ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré tout. Fairië le regarda avec force, ses yeux perçant analysant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient remarquer. Elle força un doux sourire et servit de l'eau dans le verre raffiné. Changeant habilement de sujet sans que le semi-homme n'y fasse attention, se laissant entrainer par la façade joviale de la demie-elfe. Lorsque ses yeux vairons se recentrèrent sur son assiette, Fairië ne loupa pas le regard profond que lui jetait sérieusement un jeune nain à la barbe rasée et aux épais cheveux noirs. Ses yeux chocolat ne trompaient pas... Merde. Il avait suivit attentivement la conversation et avait remarqué la technique de la jeune femme. Fai' reprit contenance en se concentrant sur son repas. Son ventre cria famine. Si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas réellement mangé, la crainte de ce qui risquait de se passer lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Elle prit une bouchée de verdure, savoura l'arôme qui se répandait sur ses papilles. Toute appréhension disparut lorsque son appétit prit le contrôle. Une autre bouchée, encore une, de plus en plus vite. Le goût de la nourriture qu'elle avait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois fit naître sur ses lèvres un large sourire conquit.

Malgré tout, son estomac se contracta violement, bloquant sa fourchette dans les airs. Tentant de garder un air assuré elle reposa silencieusement son couvert. Se leva délicatement et souffla :

"Je reviens."

Elle quitta la table posément, maîtresse de ses traits. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, son visage se décomposa de douleur et elle grogna comme un animal en se tenant la peau du ventre. Elle courut vers l'extérieur et dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, son corps se plia en deux violemment et elle vomit dans la végétation tout ce qu'elle venait de manger, ses tripes se tordant de douleur, ses abdominaux se contractant en de terribles spasmes. La verdure qu'elle recracha se teintant alors lentement de vermeil. Elle cracha du sang à s'arracher la peau de la gorge. Plissant ses yeux fermement avec la force du désespoir. Les jambes flageolantes, Fairië s'écroula sur le côté. Le visage barbouillé de sang.

" _RHACHON LE, ALYË NOSSËCCAYË!"*_

Cria-t-elle sourdement. Le corps soumis à d'épuisants spasmes. Ses paroles étant entrecoupées par une toux rauque.

Faiblement, elle respira en se redressant légèrement, elle clos ses yeux un instant, profitant du vent pour se calmer. Elle tendit l'oreille et pu noter une différence dans l'air. La musique douce qui régnait jusqu'à présent avait été remplacée par une autre. Une musique qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille ! Elle se leva brusquement, s'avança vers un bassin à hauteur d'homme gravé dans le mur et s'essuya le visage, se rafraîchissant au passage et retirant l'odeur de sang qui maculait sa peau. Ainsi fait, elle retrouva son chemin à travers les couloirs et entra à nouveau sur la terrasse.

Cette fois ci, si les regards virent à sa rencontre, la musique ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et elle put voir le nain au couvre-chef étrange bondir sur une table, une flûte au bec, à danser au plus grand plaisir de ses compagnons. Fairië jeta un œil autour d'elle. Un sourire sincère fendit son visage quand elle vit les faces désolées des elfes alentours et son regard accrocha alors les orbes bleus de Mithrandir, qui lui sourit gentiment, un air complice dans les yeux. Intriguée elle l'observa et celui-ci, d'un mouvement de tête lui indiqua alors une pile d'instrument sur les marches marbrées.

Ses yeux vairons s'écarquillèrent lorsque parmi flûtes et harpes, Fairië aperçut un violon et son archet gisant tristement au sol. Poussée par la passion, la jeune elfe s'avança en silence et passa devant les nains sans les voir. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de l'objet de ses pensées. Du bout des doigts elle frôla le bois rouge en se baissant. Apprécia le grincement des cordes sous la pulpe de son index. Alors, elle souffla longuement et se laissa emporter par la mélodie.

A la plus grande surprise des convives. La jeune femme se releva, l'instrument entre les doigts. Bofur cessa un instant de jouer. Attendant la réplique de l'elfe. Celle-ci plaça le bouton du violon** au-dessus de sa poitrine° et glissa l'archet au-dessus des cordes.

Une fausse note résonna.

Fairië souffla de mécontentement.

Puis elle se replaça correctement, les doigts de sa main gauche s'appuyèrent sur les cordes, son dos se redressa, ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller sa joue et elle inspira fortement.

Une note résonna.

Et la mélodie baigna le cœur des nains. La jeune elfe reprenait la chanson là où elle s'était arrêtée, et soufflait dans chaque note son âme toute entière. Lentement, Bofur remis son instrument à sa bouche et la rejoignit dans sa gigue endiablée. Fairië marqua le tempo en tapant de pied et bien vite tout son corps se jeta dans la musique. Aérienne, elle dansait agilement tout en gardant un parfait contrôle sur son violon. Ses hanches se mouvant avec grâce pendant que ses doigts valsaient sur les cordes avec facilité. Elle bondit pour rejoindre Bofur sur la table et tous deux incendièrent la salle de leur musique.

Quelques nains, entrainé par la bonne humeur se mirent à chantonner les paroles :

 _"Our gems_ _are far_ _brighter  
Than those stars so far away  
Our mithril is far brighter  
Than that blue iced moon  
Our forges' fire is far shinier  
Than that dusk we fear not to see again tomorrow  
So, why go a-roaming?"_

Jusque tard dans la nuit, les chants et mélodies se succédèrent, la joie naine arrivant même à entraîner quelques elfes dans leur folle soirée.

* * *

 **Lindëo enyalnya=** **La chanson de mes souvenirs [Quenya]**

 *** _RHACHON LE, ALYË NOSSËCCAYË!=_ JE TE MAUDIS, TOI ET LES TIENS! [Quenya]**

 ****Le bouton du violon est l'extrémité de celui-ci, placée contre le corps.**

 **°Un violon devrait se poser aux alentours de la clavicule, mais ici, il s'agit plus d'un fiddle. C'est à dire un chevalet (partie qui soutient les cordes au milieu du violon) plus bas et l'instrument peut se poser sur la poitrine ou sur le bras en général.**

 **Oui, aujourd'hui il est beaaaaucoup plus court, mille excuses, mais le rendu que je voulais donner est là, il fallait quelque chose de frais et court. J'espère malgré tout que ça vous à plu, et à la semaine prochaine!**

 **Shikyo-chan**


	5. Chapter 5 : A Cimë Vandalda

**_Disclamer:_** _Je ne possède pas_ ** _The hobbit_** _, sous aucune de ses formes_

 _Bonjoir et excellente lecture!_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 :_** ** _A Cimë Vandalda_**

Epuisée par ses danses endiablées, la jeune femme se permit un large sourire. La salle s'était vidée et ne résonnaient maintenant plus que les hululements des chouettes. Un rire très léger vibra dans sa gorge alors qu'elle chantonna l'air qu'elle avait joué une bonne partie de la nuit. Fairië croisa ses jambes en s'asseyant lourdement, reposant son dos tendu sur le rebord de la table. Le ciel d'encre à découvert scintillait au-dessus des yeux émerveillés de l'elfe. Son doigt retraça dans l'air les constellations qu'elle reconnaissait. Le chemin que pris son index pour retracer celle du scorpion fut plus lent, empli de douceur

« Elles vous ont manquées ? »

Fairië sursauta violemment avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Elle se détendit en voyant Elrond la regarder calmement.

« Toutes les lumières m'ont manquées… Celles de Shaula* plus que toutes…

\- Toutes mes condoléances. La perte de-…

-Je vous prierais de ne pas prononcer leurs noms.

-Comme vous le souhaitez. Je venais vous dire que vos appartements sont prêts…

-Combien de gardes à ma porte ?

-Aucun, mais tenez-vous tant que cela à être gardée ?

-Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, et à juste titre, je demande simplement.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je ne fais pas confiance…Mais Mithrandir, pense que vous pourrez vaincre votre mal. Alors je me plierais à ses sens. »

Sur ce, il esquissa un sourire et tourna les talons, la laissant à nouveau seule avec ses étoiles. Lasse, elle tira ses épaules en arrière pour retirer l'épais manteau bleu. Son plastron de cuir souple refléta la lumière de la lune quand elle s'étira longuement. Du bout des doigts elle frôla la minuscule sacoche à sa hanche. Le papier qui s'y cachait se déplia dans un bruit doux de parchemin lorsque l'elfe le prit entre ses doigts maigres.

Un vieux dessin apparut. Aux traits d'encre vieillit. Six yeux plissés, trois sourires lunaires, et trois grains de beautés : l'un sous l'œil, l'autre au coin droit de la bouche et le dernier sur la joue gauche… Fairië regarda ses deux sœurs avec une boule dans la gorge. Elles avaient toutes trois le visage bien rond à l'époque. En bas du dessin, sur le coin gauche, une signature que l'on peut à peine déchiffrer : Alma Estëion…

« Oh maman… Deux de tes étoiles se sont éteintes, Arien est partie la première… Je suis tellement désolée maman, nous n'avons pas tenu notre promesse. Comme ce temps où nous étions tous réunis me manque… Je t'aime Maman, prend soin d'elles Je finirais bientôt par vous rejoindre de toute manière… »

Doucement, elle replia de nombreuses fois le vieux dessin et le cacha de nouveau dans un pan de la sacoche en cuir. Et enfin, se leva, récupéra son lourd manteau et d'une démarche de chat quitta la terrasse.

Elle referma la porte de la terrasse derrière elle et suivit l'indication que lui avait donnée le magicien quelques heures plus tôt. Sans difficultés, elle trouva la porte entrouverte ou une nouvelle literie l'attendait. Avec lassitude et fatigue, elle posa son manteau et retira une à une les accroches de son plastron. Elle se glissa dans les draps immaculés et ferma ses yeux. Comme toujours, sous son crâne résonnaient le hurlement des forges, et les coups des marteaux noirs, les flammes qui crépitaient faisaient frissonner son dos.

oOoOoOo

Une main accrocha violemment ses cheveux, la soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol, sa bouche se déforma avec une grimace qui dévoila ses dents, la douleur de chaque mèche ressemblant à celle d'une brûlure sur la peau de son crâne.

"Ne joue pas avec ma patience l'elfe ! Je te propose un marché qui sauvera ta peau, je te conseille de saisir ta chance...

-...va crever maudite créature ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à le soigner !" articula la brune avec peine. "

Pris de colère, l'immense orc resserra sa poigne et d'un mouvement sec l'envoya au sol. Un couinement pathétique. Les lourds pas firent trembler le sol lorsqu'il s'approcha de nouveau avant de soulever son menton en enserrant sa gorge.

"Ecoute moi bien l'elfe, tu le soigneras, et tu n'aura pas d'autre choix, et puisque ce ne sont pas les menaces pour ta propre vie qui te feront plier, je te propose autre chose, soigne le, et vous vivrez, toi et l'autre que nous avons trouvé peu après toi..."

Prenant sur elle pour ne rien laisser paraître, Fairië répondit difficilement, cherchant son air:

"Je me demande bien qui vous auriez pu trouver, je vivais seule.

-... Tu mens bien pour une elfe... C'est bon signe pour la suite" rit-il grassement. Puis il se détourna légèrement pour crier dans une langue que l'elfe ne comprenait pas.

Peu de temps après, un autre orc arriva et trainait une elfe brune et au visage figé dans un cri silencieux, se débattant avec rage. Suite à un nouvel ordre, le nouvel arrivé sourit en dévoilant des dents sales et affutés puis dégaina une lourde épée droite. Alors qu'il prenait de l'élan, sa lame fendit vers la gorge de l'elfe muette.

"Puisque tu ne la connait pas, tu permet qu'elle serve de dîner? Je doute que ton empathie pour une inconnue soit plus forte que ta haine pour mon père..."

Sans aucune hésitation la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et cria malgré le manque d'air

"STOP ! Laisse-moi le soigner ! Je le soignerais mais ne lui fais pas de mal ! "

Le sabre s'arrêta contre la peau de la gorge tremblante.

"Tu as fais le bon choix, l'esclave. Maintenant va ! Et ne t'avise pas de le faire mourir où celle qui ne peux pas parler, criera son dernier soupir !"

D'un sursaut terrible, la jeune femme s'éveilla, la peau ruisselante de sueur, une sensation de chaleur brûlant son visage et ses muscles. Fairië haleta bruyamment, les pupilles dilatées et ses mains enserrant fortement les draps trempés. D'un mouvement fluide, elle se leva et saisi une tunique souple qui gisait sur une chaise. Le vent fit frissonner sa peau nue alors qu'elle revêtait le vêtement propre. Ainsi vêtue, elle accrocha par dessus son plastron en cuir rougeâtre et alla prendre de sa main gauche la longue lance. L'elfe grimaça sous le poids anormalement lourd de l'objet. Sans s'attarder plus que cela sur son agacement, elle sortie de la chambre et se dirigea vers les jardins. La lune encore bien ronde éclairait ses pas et le bruit de l'herbe aplatie par ses pieds nus l'accompagna quelques instants avant que ne soit satisfaite de l'emplacement.

D'un mouvement brusque, la lance fendit l'air avant de s'arrêter vivement. Rien... La jeune femme recommença son action en fronçant les sourcils. Toujours rien... En même temps, elle devait s'y attendre _As-sawla_ ne s'ouvrait pas pour n'importe qui... Sans se décourager, elle entreprit de travailler quelques mouvements pour faire rejouer sa souplesse et ses muscles atrophiés. Des minutes durant elle se poussa à bout, grognant d'épuisement. Avant de s'assoir pathétiquement dans l'herbe. S'écroulant de tout son poids en soufflant bruyamment.

"Gandalf compte vraiment sur vous pour nous aider? Je n'ai pas été particulièrement impressionné par votre performance, je ne suis pas sur que jouer du violon amadouera le cracheur de feu..." résonna froidement une voix dans son dos

Insensible à la provocation, Fairië se retourna et regarda dans les yeux le nouvel arrivant.

"Non effectivement, les dragons ne sont pas connus pour leur amour des instruments à corde, mais je compte surtout sur le fait qu'il aura treize nains à se mettre sous la dent, cela me laissera le temps de faire ce qu'il faut pour m'en sortir..." ajouta-t-elle sur un ton méprisant.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se releva et repris son arme. En prenant une grande inspiration, la brune clos ses yeux et effaça le monde qui l'entourait, la pulpe des ses doigts frotta contre le bois clair, sentit le filon argenter courir le long du manche. Fairië banda ses muscles et fit fendre l'air à son arme. Profitant de l'élan pour s'élever et frapper de nouveau, enchaînant toujours plus de coups. Le vent sembla porter et surélever son maigre corps, tandis que la sueur humidifia son visage grimaçant. Epuisée, elle reposa ses pieds et souffla longuement, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux et s'empressa de regarder le bout de son arme.

Rien. La lame n'était pas sortie.

Rageusement elle raffermit sa prise sur la longue lance et recommença. Ignorant royalement le nain qui n'avait rien loupé de l'entrainement. Il la vit couper l'air, tremblante de fatigue ses mains aux jointures blanchies enserraient son arme avec colère sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

"Ce n'est pas en s'épuisant à mort que vous réussirez quoi que ce soit. Votre arme est bien trop lourde pour que ces mouvements soient efficaces..."

Ses paroles stoppèrent la brune dans son élan, elle se redressa libérant l'une de ses mains de son fardeau. Avant de tendre son arme au nain:

"Portez-la."

En voyant la tête surprise de son interlocuteur en notant la légèreté exceptionnelle de la lance la semie-elfe reprit :

" _As-sawla_ fut forgée en mêlant les plus grandes connaissances des peuples elfes et nains. En la portant je sens à mes cotés mes ancêtres, ma famille. Leur force m'accompagne à chaque fois que l'air siffle au passage de cette lame. Alors oui, je me battrais jusqu'a l'épuisement pour en être à nouveau digne." asséna-t-elle durement.

"Le poids des ancêtres est bien lourd" acquiesça-t-il alors simplement, compréhensif.

"Il n'est lourd que lorsque nos épaules n'ont plus la force de les soutenir. Les miennes ont faillit à leur tâches il y à plus d'un siècle, et j'en paye toujours le prix, jamais plus je ne me permettrais de telles faiblesses. Maintenant, comptez-vous enfin venir combattre ou me regarder battre le vent est une preuve de mes capacités qui vous suffit ?

-Le peu que j'ai pu observer de me réconforte pas le moins du monde, je ne serais pas responsable de ce qui vous arrivera lors de ce voyage. J'espère que vos qualités de guérisseurs sont plus impressionnantes...

-Moquez vous Thorin, moquez vous, mais si je crains la vérité de vos paroles aujourd'hui, je peux vous assurer qu'avant notre départ, je vous aurais montré que vous pourrez comptez sur moi !

-J'attend de voir cela Fairië, mais pourquoi notre quête vous intéresse-t-elle? Vous n'êtes pas naine, et vous ne nous connaissez que depuis deux lunes, admettez que cela est intrigant." Fit-il le regard profond, sondant la réponse à venir.

"Je n'ai que faire de votre quête, et ne dois rien au peuple nain, mais je connais le feu du dragon, la forêt noire. Mithrandir semble croire en vous et je lui dois la vie. J'ai perdu les miens à cause des ténèbres qui jadis étouffaient ce monde. Aujourd'hui l'ombre renaît et ses rejetons continuent de souiller les terres. Puisque je n'ai pu respecter les promesses que j'ai fais à ceux que j'aimais, je ne pourrais les rejoindre que quand elles seront enfin honorées. Thorin Oakenshield, si par ma vie, ou par ma mort je peux vous épauler, je le ferais."

Un mince sourire répondit à sa déclaration, avant que la semie-elfe de décide de reprendre son entraînement en fermant les yeux.

A nouveau elle enserra _As-sawla_ , et, confiante, Fairië fit quelques mouvements pour s'échauffer, et lorsqu'elle entendit le vent siffler à son passage, elle fendit l'air et bloqua son arme d'un mouvement de poignet. Une mélodie d'acier résonna discrètement et teinta dans ses oreilles avec un sourire léger, elle ouvrit les yeux au bout du manche, dans la continuité du filon, une longue lame courbe, effilée, scintillait aux premiers rayons du soleil.

* * *

 ** _A Cimë Vandalda =_** **Tiens Tes Promesses [Quenya]**

 ***Shaula est la deuxième étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Scorpion, elle est située sur la "queue" de l'animal. Le pluriel associé aux lumières de Shaula fais référence au fait que cette dernière soit composée de 3 petites étoiles**

 **Le chapitre vous a plu?**

 **A plus!** **(Et oui, à partir de là mon avance s'arrête ^^" j'espère tout de même que le laps de temps entre les chapitres ne sera pas trop long...)**

 **Shikyo-chan**


End file.
